Silence is Golden
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: It's another lovely and peaceful night where Emily is once again lost in the sadness of her past, and once again, Thomas is ready to comfort and please his angel for as long and as much as she desires. And Emily feels her desire for her lover to be all-consuming. It's often wise to say nothing. As the old saying goes, silence is golden.


It was a late night. A full moon was illuminating the scenery all around Tidmouth Sheds, and the sky was filled with stars. Thomas had woken up just from a little rush of energy and found himself looking up at the night sky once again. He wished he could do nothing more but stare at a night sky with nothing to worry about. It was another one of those nights he would have loved to spend with Emily.

But just a few moments before he would have looked to her and asked her to join him, his gazing was interrupted by a quiet, but troubling sound. He looked to his left, and saw Emily. She was awake too, crying softly, but her tears were very clear to see as she sobbed, gasped and sniffled to herself every now and then. To hear such sad sounds from Emily always troubled Thomas' heart. He didn't have to be told anything to know the reason she was crying. Although she and Thomas had moved on from all their hardships ever since he vanquished his inner demon, Emily still had those memories of her terrible past to sometimes acknowledge. Not just those of Gordon and James being so terrible to her and her ill personality way back when, but also her trouble with Donald and Douglas, even though they meant no wrong.

Thomas knew exactly what he needed to do to help the situation. He remembered well when he had derailed James for teasing Percy and was sent to his shed to think about what he did, then when Emily settled his demon with her angelic abilities. Now he could do the same to help her.

He settled on the turntable and turned round, right to his crying angel. He could see a few tears leak out of her shining eyes, slowly flow down her wet cheeks, and drip onto her running plate as she quietly gasped through her tears, sobbed again and sniffled. He felt a twinge if sadness as he saw this, but he didn't give up. He kept huffing towards her, until he touched her buffers.

Almost right away, Emily looked a little better. She looked at him as she gasped through her tears one more time and moaned softly. She saw how soft his eyes were looking to her and a little smile curved her lips up. She sniffled one more time and stopped crying. Her eyes lost the wet appearance and the sparkle came back as she stared at Thomas. She was already cheering up as she felt his peaceful energy and saw his every intent. Thomas smiled kindly to her and buffered even closer. Emily knew what he was going to do and happily stayed still, while he reached out and gently kissed her lips, holding in place, but causing a loving, pure sense of passion and safety. Right there, everything started becoming better for the angel.

As Emily kissed Thomas back and moaned happily with a loving blush, she felt her mind wandering back to when she was still suffering under Gordon and James' reign of bullying and abuse against her and when she closed off her heart from everyone else around her. In spite of all her bossy behaviour and disagreeable attitude, she had longed so much for someone to understand and help her. She wanted compassion and care, but above all, she wanted love. Ever since that evening she and Thomas went to Black Loch together, she longed for him to be her love in the deepest parts of her heart. In spite of the misdeeds she committed even on him, Thomas always remained in love with her.

Emily's longing had turned into need as her suffering became worse and worse, making Thomas more and more determined to help her. Then years after Thomas saved her, Emily's need turned into passion, until at last when they shared their first kiss to the lips, that passion became desire and they officially made love the night after that. That thirst for love that Emily carried for so long could only be quenched by Thomas, the engine who saved her from a terrible fate and brought her back to the happy, joyful light she always could shine in.

Back in Tidmouth Sheds, Emily focused back on the kiss she and Thomas were sharing. She felt their lips deepening ever-so slightly, making her blush a little redder. Then she felt herself moving slowly backwards. Thomas was slowly taking dominance and pushing her back inside her berth, protecting her from all harm. She didn't feel invaded or cornered at all. She knew Thomas wanted her to be safe and happy.

Then her mind began to fill with euphoria as she felt his tongue gently touching her lips. She smiled through their kiss and allowed him to continue. Her tongue very softly touched his and they began to lovingly dance together, deepening their intimate, peaceful kiss and making it more and more passionate. It was such a gift for Emily to be given by Thomas whenever her sadness came creeping back to her.

There Thomas and Emily settled in her berth, holding their kiss and letting their tongues dance together in such happy love until finally, they released each other's lips to catch their breath. They both breathed heavily but happily as they stared into each other's eyes. They wanted to say how much they loved each other, but suddenly felt that wasn't necessary. Emily was already cured of her sadness that night and knew Thomas would always protect her.

Then Emily puckered her lips and smooched very quietly at Thomas, welcoming him into repeating their kiss one more time. Thomas smiled happily and they gently kissed again, repeating their vigor and passion with such a soft, warm, gentle kiss, letting their tongues dance together again in a loving, sweet, intimate manner that only they could ever feel.

After quite a while of kissing and cuddling together, at last, Emily's mind emptied into a peaceful, warm sleep with Thomas touching her cheeks with his, never letting her go. And the last thing that Emily carried in her mind before falling into her wonderful sleep was a simple, but powerful thought. Silence is golden.

* * *

It's been a long time since I did a silent story, so I thought it was about time to bring that concept back. As the old saying goes, silence is golden - it's often wise to say nothing. That in of itself is the perfect inspiration/mindset for a silent story. That and it worked perfectly for describing the real details of Emily's raw passion for Thomas in it's full capacity. Now, leave all your thoughts in your reviews, and I will see you next time.


End file.
